


New Kind of Pleasure

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: Anon request: Zen discovers the wonders of the p-spot
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun & Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	New Kind of Pleasure

Zen sighed as he sat down on the bed, massaging his neck to relieve some stress. Feeling the weight on the bed, you woke up and turned to see his back on you. You smiled and crawled to him.  
  


"Tired Hyun?" You asked as you wrapped your arms around his neck, letting it fall on his chest as you leaned to his face. Zen smiled weakly up to you, his hand caressing one arm.  
  


"Just a little," he hummed as he rubbed his cheek to yours. "Let me help you then," you said, retracting your arms as you kissed his cheek, down to his jawline and neck. You moved around and sunk onto your knees in front of him.  
  


"Ah~ jagi, you don't have to," he said in a restraint voice as you palmed his crotch. "But I want too," you said as you unbuckle his belt, urging him to lift his waist a little so could pull down his pants and boxers.  
  


"You're so good to me," he said as he reached for your head, stroking one side before letting his hands hold onto the edge of the bed.  
  


Zen inhaled sharply as he could feel your hot breath, even in his flaccid state he looked big. You wrapped your fingers around him, Zen sighed in the warm sensation surrounding him. You slowly pumped him, giving quick licks on the tip and down to his shaft.  
  


It wasn't long before he started to leak, hardening under your touch. Once you were satisfied with how erect he was, you slowly took it in inside your mouth, half way there Zen groaned. Your tongue swirling at his length, your hands pushing his thighs back to the bed as he started to buckle a little.  
  


You hummed as you took him all in, your hazy eyes looking up to him as he looked down at you, his cock disappearing inside your mouth. Without breaking your eye contact, you slowly bobbed you head, licking the tip as it continued to leak his precum. A taste of saltiness and sweetness in the mix, you continued to take him in, your tongue massaging him inside. Occasionally hollowing your cheeks to suck him, he'd huffed and puff under his laboring breathe. His chest rising and falling as he feels the tension pooling in his abdomen, his muscles constricting to each suck you gave him.  
  


You took him again under your touch, resting your head on one of his thighs, you looked up to him as you slowly pump him.  
  


"Zenny~ do you trust me?" You asked innocently, batting prettily your lashes at him. Zen audibly gulped as he looked at you, his mind already hazy with all the attention you have given him. There was something about your innocent smile that contradicted your mischievous eyes. But when had you failed him? He thought.  
  


Zen nodded slowly as he watched you intently, a not so innocent smile plastered on your face. It was something you read some time ago that you wanted to try to Zen, and now was just the perfect time to do it.  
  


You place his tip inside your mouth, sucking it and coaxing some precum into your mouth. Once you think it was enough, you removed his tip and replaced it with your index and middle finger. Your saliva and his fluid mixing in your mouth as you twirled your tongue to your fingers, making sure to make it covered as it can be.  
  


Zen watched you with his parted lips, wishing it was his digits inside your mouth, pressing onto your tongue. You looked at him once again as you removed your fingers, your mixed fluids dripping down on your chin. You kissed his length as your fingers snaked to their destination.  
  


"Just relax," you said as you tease his hole, pressing the tip of you finger to him. Zen's heart was racing, he was nervous, he was excited, his mind blank wanting nothing but for pleasure to take over him.  
  


Strangled moan escape his lips once you finally inserted one finger inside him, your fluids was enough lubrication for it to go in smoothly. He didn't feel any pain, but no pleasure either, just plainly weird as he felt like something full inside him. His fists balling the sheets at the edge of the bed.  
  


With your free hand, you guided his cock inside your mouth once again, bobbing your head as your tongue licked its tip. Zen's hand reached for your head, pacing you faster. You took this opportunity to curl your finger inside him, pushing his wall and finding his sweet spot as he moaned loudly, buckling his hips you choked as his cock reached the back of your throat.  
  


Tingles waved through Zen's body as you pressed his sweet spot, taking his reaction a good sign you decided to insert another finger. You could feel him clench around your fingers, Zen felt so full, so weird but at the same time tingles of pleasure all over his body. Your free hand pushing Zen back the edge of the bed, hollowing your cheeks as you sucked him, fingers continue to curl and press his sweet spot.  
  


Zen moaned along muttering incoherent words, his head thrown back a little, one hand gripping the edge of the bed as the other held your head as you continue suck him. You could feel his cock twitching inside your mouth, a tell-tale sign he's near. Zen was panting, the simultaneous stimulation of pleasure making him light headed, never had he felt something like this before. Clenching around your fingers while bucking his hips to fuck your mouth.  
  


You curled your fingers and pressed harder inside him as you sucked his tip, Zen arched his back, animalistic noise escaping his mouth as he came hard in your mouth, an explosion of pleasure taking all over his body, his mind blank, toes curling and his eyes rolling back. He came so much that his cum started to leak out of your mouth, dripping down to your chest, and you slowly retract your fingers from his tight embrace.  
  


Waves of pleasure continued to take over Zen, his body twitching as he fell to the bed, sweat coating his temple as his mouth parted to catch his breathe. You put your hand below your chin trying to catch all the cum that dripped down as you swallowed Zen's load. Licking his tip clean down to his shaft he twitched once more and then you moved onto your hand that caught more of his load.  
  


You hummed as you brought his boxers up and lay beside him. His eyes closed and lips still parted, still catching his breath as his chest rose and fell.  
  


Zen opened his eyes slowly, facing you he cupped one cheek, rubbing it with thumb a worried look on his face "Did I hurt you?" he asked, his voice hoarse from all noise he made.  
  


"I'm okay," you hummed as you took his hand and kissed his palm. He smiled and leaned in, his hand now on your neck as he kissed you deeply. He could still taste himself inside your mouth. Parting away, he kicked the rest of his pants away as he pulled you to the bed, snuggling to you.  
  


"You’re amazing jagi, I'll make it up to you tomorrow,” he said in a sleepy voice, “be ready," he added in a whisper, a tingling feeling went down your spine as he kissed the top of your head. You smiled and lulled to sleep, waiting for the pleasure of tomorrow brings.

**Author's Note:**

> I come here, with another smutty fic~ I hope you all liked it~
> 
> Other works can be seen and requests can be made at [♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tips are highly appreciated at [ ♡Ko-fi♡ ](https://ko-fi.com/lovec)


End file.
